Un retour dérangeant
by Lauraa08
Summary: "Choisir, c'est renoncer"… Cet adage prend tout son sens dans le récit que je vais vous conter. Dans cette histoire, s'engager pour sa patrie au détriment de sa famille fut le choix d'Emma. Cette décision, lourde de conséquences, était-elle la bonne ? À vous de le découvrir…


**Hello ! ^^**

Waouw ! Quasi 1 an que je n'ai plus publié... Le temps passe tellement vite...

Je pensais faire mon "come back" avec une histoire plus longue... Malheureusement, mes études et ensuite mon travail m'ont pris tout mon temps.

Mais je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire pour autant !

Pour l'instant, une plus longue histoire se dessine doucement (mais sûrement :p) dans ma tête !

En attendant cette nouvelle publication, me revoici dans l'univers fanfiction avec un petit OS.

Vous y trouverez une thématique récurrente dans mes écrits ^^

J'espère que votre lecture sera agréable.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

* * *

 _ **Revenons quelques jours, semaines, mois et années en arrière...**_

Nous sommes en mai 1945 au cœur d'une petite bourgade du nord de la France. La Deuxième Guerre mondiale touche à sa fin. Les troupes ennemies se retirent progressivement des terres annexées et la signature de l'armistice est imminente.

Pourtant, malgré les rumeurs de cette bonne nouvelle, d'autres préoccupations et anecdotes sont au centre des commérages du village. En effet, d'après de nombreuses personnes, une femme se serait engagée dans l'armée française pour combattre les troupes ennemies et sauver ainsi sa partie.

Si certains villageois considéraient cet enrôlement comme un signe de courage et de patriotisme, d'autres s'offusquaient et s'indignaient face à ce comportement « hors normes ».

\- **Si les femmes voulaient faire partie de l'effort de guerre, elles pouvaient s'engager dans les usines ou bien aider à la récolte des champs. Mais de là à s'engager ! Je ne comprends absolument pas** \- s'écria un villageois depuis la terrasse du bistro.

\- **Tu as bien raison, Jean !** \- enchérit un homme depuis le comptoir - **Quel comportement déplacé ! L'armée est réservée aux hommes et aux vrais !**

Ces deux prises de parole avaient créé, en quelques instants, l'émoi dans le café. Les discours se firent plus mouvementés et véhéments. Tel un effet de contagion, la rumeur s'éparpilla dans l'ensemble du village et même aux alentours...

Non loin du centre névralgique des commérages, une femme aux cheveux ébènes, prénommée Regina, lisait sagement un ouvrage sur le porche de sa maison. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle était adulée pour sa beauté. Tant de jeunes hommes la convoitaient et espéraient, qu'un jour, elle accepte enfin d'aller danser en leur compagnie à la guinguette du coin. Malheureusement, malgré leurs demandes incessantes, elle continuait à les éconduire, car son cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre…

Durant sa lecture, le vent caressait lentement ses légères boucles nichées au creux de sa nuque. Petit à petit la brise se fit plus forte et, en écoutant attentivement, on pouvait discerner un bruit de bottes claquant à l'unisson sur le sol. Mais concentrée sur son activité, Regina n'entendit pas ces sons et remarqua à peine les vagues d'habitants se ruant à toute vitesse vers la place principale. Sans se préoccuper du phénomène, elle continua à tourner paisiblement les pages de son ouvrage.

\- **Jeannine, ils sont là** \- s'écria une femme depuis la rue - **Ils sont revenus !**

Sans se préoccuper du sens de ces exclamations, Regina poursuivit sa lecture et continua de dévorer les chapitres. Quand soudain, elle entendit le clocher retentir… Elle se leva subitement de son siège et détourna son regard pour admirer les aiguilles de l'église… midi sonnait... les douze coups qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps maintenant étaient enfin arrivés...

D'un geste brusque, elle lâcha son roman et se précipita dans les sillons de la foule. Alors que le brouhaha régnait en maître, et ce depuis de longues minutes, le silence le remplaça en l'espace d'un instant. Le calme était tel que le son des respirations était audible. Au milieu de cette foule tantôt bruyante tantôt silencieuse, Regina songeait à ce qui allait se passer. Était-ce réellement la fin de ce cauchemar qui venait la hanter inlassablement chaque nuit ? Depuis plusieurs années, la mort la narguait dans ses rêves les plus sombres. Le fantôme de la personne qu'elle aimait venait lui rendre visite quotidiennement en lui rappelant que la mort avait peut-être fait usage de sa fourche...

Mais en entendant les pas se rapprocher d'elle, Regina eut l'impression de reconnaître une démarche familière. Certes, c'était presque impossible, mais dans l'état second dans lequel elle était plongée depuis quelques minutes maintenant, cela lui semblait tout à fait possible. C'est ainsi que, même bousculée par les habitants qui accouraient de tous les côtés, Regina fut traversée par un regain d'énergie et de vie. Aujourd'hui, elle espérait de tout son cœur et de tout son être que la fin de ce calvaire soit proche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les cailloux de la place se mirent à trembler. Des pas se firent entendre nettement et des voix familières se forgèrent une place parmi les sons des respirations et des oiseaux survolant le village

D'un coup, le silence se brisa. Des soldats en uniforme entrèrent dans l'enceinte du village. Sur leurs visages, meurtris par les horreurs de la guerre, de maigres sourires se dessinaient.

\- **Robert !** \- s'écria une femme postée à l'avant de la foule - **mon amour, tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai tant de choses à te raconter. Les enfants... (...) je t'aime (...) oui, rentrons (...)**

D'un seul mouvement, des dizaines de femmes s'avancèrent vers leur époux. Le brouhaha reprit instantanément vie et les mots des conversations n'étaient plus perceptibles. Tous s'enlaçaient ou s'embrassaient. D'autres rencontraient, pour la première fois, leur enfant né durant leur absence. Ces différentes scènes dégageaient toutes un sentiment de bien-être retrouvé mélangé à un effet de soulagement. _Ils, ces soldats, sont revenus sains et saufs._

Spectatrice de la scène, Regina éprouva un manque. Où était son soldat ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore dans ses bras ? Triste et apeurée, elle fut surprise par deux mains agiles venues se placer délicatement sur ses yeux.

\- **Dites-moi ma reine, pourquoi y a-t-il tant de tristesse dans votre regard ?** \- questionna une voix douce et assurée.

Au son de cette voix si familière, Regina fondit en larmes et répondit :

\- **Après tant d'années... tu as survécu... je...** \- et elle s'effondra de plus belle.

Après de longues secondes, qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité, Regina trouva enfin la force de pivoter sur elle-même. Là, elle découvrit ce visage qu'elle avait tant aimé, qu'elle aimait tant et qui lui avait tant manqué. Enfin... _elle_ était de retour.

\- **Emma, mon soldat, tu es rentrée... j'attendais ce jour depuis ton départ,... je...**

\- **Chut** \- la coupa Emma - **n'oublie pas que ma véritable identité est cachée.**

\- **Oh** \- Regina marqua une pause - **oui, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas..**.

\- **Je sais mon amour** \- conclu le soldat en enlaçant amoureusement la brune - **Oh** , **tu m'as tellement manqué. Si j'ai pu survivre, et faire face à toutes ces épreuves, c'est grâce à ta photo que j'avais cachée dans la poche intérieure de mon uniforme. Tu étais constamment avec moi et te contempler me redonnait instantanément du courage.**

Sur le visage de Regina, un sourire immense se dessina. D'un geste habile, elle agrippa le col de l'uniforme d'Emma et lui donna un baiser. Entourées de nombreux couples aussi heureux qu'elles de se retrouver, les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent passionnément. Cet acte passionnel était le reflet d'un manque insupportable de l'être aimé tant pour elles que pour les autres personnes autour d'elles.

Soudain, dans la précipitation et l'euphorie des retrouvailles, le képi d'Emma tomba sur les pavés de la place, laissant apparaître sa chevelure dorée flamboyante.

\- **Mon dieu !** \- cria une villageoise.

\- **C'était donc vrai !** \- continua une autre.

C'est ainsi qu'en une fraction de seconde, soldats et villageois confondus se détournèrent de leurs accolades et embrassades pour faire face à Emma et Regina. Sur chacun des visages, l'incompréhension était perceptible... une femme ? Dans l'armée ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un instant interdites. Le retour du soldat victorieux, considéré comme un événement joyeux, venait d'être perturbé par un simple geste maladroit...

Mais alors que Regina et Emma pensaient au pire et à un probable lynchage, la doyenne du village s'avança lentement vers elles et leur dit :

\- **Aujourd'hui, j'ai retrouvé un fils. Je pensais qu'il ne reviendrait jamais à la maison, mais heureusement j'avais tort** \- la vieille femme posa une main sur l'épaule d'Emma - **mademoiselle, vous avez risqué votre vie et sauvé votre partie. Pour cela, au nom du village, je vous remercie.**

A ces mots, tous les villageois devinrent muets. Et, à la grande surprise des deux femmes, ils retournèrent tous à leur activité. Elles n'étaient plus regardées ou dévisagées. Peu à peu, grâce à la sagesse de la doyenne, la vie reprit son cours dans ce petit village du nord de la France.

D'un geste affectueux, Regina saisit la main d'Emma et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- **Puisque tout le monde semble approuver, nous pouvons vivre librement à présent.**

\- **Oui tu as raison. Rentrons maintenant, j'ai tant de choses à te raconter mon amour...** \- dit Emma en ramassant son képi et son sac de voyage...

C'est ainsi qu'en retournant vers leur domicile, Regina s'agrippa amoureusement au bras gauche de _son_ soldat en lui lançant un regard plein de tendresse...

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ^^_

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
